


Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [22]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dangerous Games, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Next-Gen, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Théo devrait le savoir pourtant : Andreas a toujours de mauvaises idées. Toujours.





	Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Prompt** : « I think I made a mistake »  
>  **Fandom / personnages** : Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] [Next-Gen] / Armand et Théo (et Andreas Jr) (et Kireth)  
>  **Note** : Armand a 25 ans, Théo et Andreas, 13 ans et Kireth 26 ans. Kireth est le Kiki de l’UDC!verse. Théo appartient à Little Bakemono. Chronologie UDC!verse.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce - 2018 _

« Je crois que j’ai fait une bêtise.

— Tu _crois_? »

Théo ne répondit rien, piquant tout droit d’un nez malheureux vers le sol tandis qu’Armand, exaspéré, l’écartait du bras pour aller s’agenouiller auprès d’Andreas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches encore planté là ? Va chercher de quoi le nettoyer, on n’y voit rien avec tout ce sang ! »

Le nouveau chevalier d’or du Capricorne devina plutôt qu’il ne vit la précipitation brouillonne de Théo qui se rua dans la salle de bains. Devant lui, allongé à même le sol, Andreas inspirait par saccades des goulées d’air si minuscules qu’il se demandait par quel miracle le gamin était vivant. Encore que : si, il connaissait la réponse. L’effet du poison n’avait pas achevé son office auprès des terminaisons nerveuses du système respiratoire et il n’aurait été question que de quelques minutes avant qu’Andreas cessât tout à fait de respirer s’il n’avait pas été doté de ce cosmos monstrueux qui, pour l’heure, le rattachait encore solidement à la vie. Néanmoins, ce sursis ne durerait pas éternellement.

« Théo ! »

 

* * *

 

En achevant ses seize heures de garde cette nuit-là, Armand n’aspirait qu’à une seule chose : retrouver le Sanctuaire, son temple, son lit et s’y vautrer jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuivît. Bon, peut-être pas jusque là parce que Rosa l’aurait rejoint dans l’intervalle et l’aurait convaincu qu’il existait des tas de raisons toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres de ne pas céder à la tentation d’un repos trop définitif. Il n’empêchait : rien ni personne n’aurait pu l’empêcher de mettre son programme si tentateur à exécution. Sauf Théo. Théo dont il avait aperçu la silhouette mince glisser entre les ombres de ce milieu de nuit, tourner autour de lui avec hésitation avant de se résoudre à se mettre en travers de son chemin au niveau du temple du Taureau, avec cet air penaud qui décidément ne le quittait jamais tout à fait.

Un jeu, avait fini par comprendre Armand après décryptage de ses explications laborieuses et heurtées par leur course en direction du huitième temple. Ou plutôt un défi, lancé par Andreas – qui d’autre ? – au futur chevalier du Scorpion qui, piqué au vif – Angelo l’aurait adoré celle-là n’avait-il pu alors s’empêcher de songer, vaguement honteux de ce trait d’humour pour le moins involontaire – s’était empressé de le relever afin de démontrer à son camarade que, non, l’Aguille Ecarlate n’était certainement pas une attaque “de gonzesse”.

Démonstration pour le moins réussie, s’il en croyait le résultat qu’il avait découvert quelques minutes plus tard dans un temple déserté par son occupant en titre et confié à son disciple avec une confiance qui confinait à la naïveté du point de vue consterné d’Armand.

 

* * *

 

Une pile de serviettes dégringola sur le corps tétanisé du rejeton Antinaïkos, avant que la main maladroite de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami et qui lui avait infligé quatre – Armand venait de compter – piqûres écarlates commençât à éponger le sang qui suintait de ses narines, de ses oreilles et qui souillait sa bouche. Les lèvres d’Andreas étaient en train de virer au bleu, nota le Capricorne non sans une grimace et un geste en direction de sa trousse de médecin, geste qui demeura en suspens alors qu’il réalisait que, non, celle-ci ne recelait aucun antidote assez efficace pour contrer les effets de l’Aiguille du Scorpion. A dire vrai, elle ne contenait aucun antidote tout court : quant à son cartable d’urgentiste, lui, il était resté là où il devait être, à savoir aux urgences de l’hôpital d’Athènes.

_Et. M… ince._

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait, marmonna Théo, ses poings crispés sur ses genoux et le regard impuissant rivé sur son ami. C’est réversible, mon maître me l’a expliqué, il me l’a même montré, mais… mais…

— Mais tu n’y es pas encore parvenu. »

Un signe de dénégation.

« Et Milo n’est pas au Sanctuaire. »

Un nouveau signe de dénégation, bien plus frénétique celui-là et au détour duquel commençait à pointer de la panique.

« Ok – Armand prit une profonde inspiration – en l’état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien faire.

— Mais tu es médecin !

— Non, médecin en formation et qui plus est médecin pour des gens normaux, qui ont des blessures normales et qui, à l’occasion, meurent de morts normales. Ca, c’est… »

Devant le regard parfaitement désespéré de Théo, le Capricorne cessa là les explications que de toute façon il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir formuler lui-même avec clarté. La gestion des dégâts subséquents à une attaque exclusivement nourrie de cosmos n’entrait pas dans son champ de compétences parce que son cosmos à lui n’était pas conçu à cet effet. Tout au plus était-il en mesure d’en atténuer certains effets lorsqu’ils impactaient son cosmos complémentaire – à savoir celui de Sybil – mais ses capacités en propre s’arrêtaient là. Aussi ne lui restait-il plus qu’à espérer que l’occupant du premier temple, qui n’était pas dans ses murs comme il avait pu le constater en pénétrant dans le Domaine Sacré, n’en était… pas trop loin.

_« Kireth ?_

_— Quoi ? »  
_

Les dieux soient loués. _  
_

_« On a un problème ici,_ poursuivit-il sans tenir compte du ton revêche du chevalier d’or du Bélier. _Et à dire vrai, ce serait plutôt une urgence._

_— Bon sang, tu sais quelle heure il est ?_

_— Bien plus que tu ne saurais l’imaginer. »_

Le silence qui s’ensuivit fut assez long pour hausser les sourcils habituellement impassibles d’Armand et manquer de liquéfier Théo sur place. Quant à Andreas, le rythme de ses inspirations s’était singulièrement ralenti sans qu’Armand sût si c’était parce que sa trachée menaçait de se fermer de façon définitive ou parce que sa frustration était telle qu’elle achevait de l’étouffer.

Ses pensées peu charitables à l’égard de celui qu’il serait bien obligé, un jour, de considérer comme son égal, furent interrompues par un soudain déplacement d’air tout à côté de lui comme Kireth se matérialisait dans le huitième temple, ses mèches rousses en bataille et le regard mauvais :

« Vous. Etes. Pitoyables. »

Armand se garda bien de s’enquérir de ce que recouvrait le “vous” méprisant de son camarade Atlante dont la piètre opinion à l’égard des “humains” était de notoriété publique depuis qu’il avait pris la pleine mesure du jeu de dupes dont il avait été la victime depuis sa naissance, voire même depuis sa conception. Toute la bienveillance et la patience de Mü, ainsi que son enseignement et sa confiance, s’ils avaient adouci le caractère rebelle de Kireth, n’avaient toutefois pas été suffisants pour lui faire oublier, et son humiliation, et sa honte d’avoir été, ne serait-ce qu’un temps, l’instrument du chaos. Un jour, sans doute cesserait-il de mettre tout le monde dans le même sac, songea Armand en le voyant repousser Théo sans ménagement pour prendre sa place auprès d’Andreas. Mais pour l’heure, ils avaient d’autres priorités que celle de s’asséner mutuellement des leçons de vie.

Le cosmos du Bélier se déploya dans le temple sans toutefois en dépasser les limites afin de ne pas alerter le voisinage proche. C’était déjà un miracle que le Palais n’eût pas réagi, tant la détresse de Théo le débordait par tous les pores. Toutefois, l’absence de Kanon et de Thétis, ainsi que la volonté de Saga et de Rachel de mâter un neveu dont l’arrogance dépassait, et de loin, la somme de celles pourtant respectables de ses père et oncle, expliquaient certainement le silence et l’immobilisme des instances dirigeantes. Et en soi, rassurait Armand qui ne doutait pas que si la vie d’Andreas avait véritablement été en danger, Le Pope ou sa compagne aurait déjà pris le contrôle des opérations. Après tout, il ne s’agissait _que_ de quatre piqûres ! Rien qu’un futur chevalier d’or n’aurait su encaisser, en dépit de souffrances insoutenables.

Heurtant l’épaule de Théo avec la sienne afin de lui communiquer un peu de sa confiance retrouvée, Armand se concentra sur l’action que déjà, Kireth entreprenait sur les tissus endommagés par le poison. Sagement en retrait, il avait toutefois élevé son cosmos d’assez de degrés pour entrer en phase avec celui de l’Atlante qui, contre toute attente, n’essaya pas de le chasser. Ainsi, il put assister à l’élimination des cellules trop abîmées pour être conservées, à la réparation de celles qui présentaient encore une utilité et au rétablissement des connexions nerveuses entre les différents organes d’une part et le cerveau d’autre part. Dans le même temps, les molécules du poison furent fragmentées en des entités inertes et sans danger, que le corps d’Andreas évacuerait de lui-même.

Kireth travaillait vite, avec efficacité et précision. Shura avait raconté à Armand la façon dont Mü avait sauvé son bras plusieurs années plus tôt, avec le concours du cosmos d’Angelo. Ici, le nouveau chevalier d’or du Bélier avait accompli la même tâche, mais seul, sans l’aide de quiconque. Mü disait volontiers que l’élève avait dépassé le maître mais ce n’était pas là une formule de gentillesse toute faite réalisa Armand : Kireth était effectivement plus puissant et plus aguerri que celui pour qui il avait accepté d’entrer au service du Sanctuaire.

« Il va dormir. » Précisa-t-il d’un ton rogue tandis qu’une vague de cosmos d’un or lumineux enveloppait le corps d’Andreas pour le soulever jusqu’au canapé déplié sur lequel il avait l’habitude de sommeiller lorsqu’il passait une soirée avec Théo. « Au moins pendant les douze prochaines heures.

— Merci. » Murmura Théo en s’inclinant devant Kireth qui le toisa :

« Tu es un crétin. Doublé d’un inconscient. »

Le jeune Grec ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma en baissant encore un peu plus la tête.

« L’usage du cosmos n’est pas un jeu, rajouta encore l’Atlante d’une voix vibrante et dont le corps avait déjà commencé à disparaître sans qu’il fût possible de savoir pour quelle destination. Des gens sont morts parce qu’ils ont cru que c’était le cas. Rappelle-t-en. »

Et Kireth d’achever de se volatiliser, rendant le temple du Scorpion et ses occupants à un silence gêné.

« Je n’écouterai plus jamais Andreas ! Fit Théo les poings serrés devant un Armand résigné.

— C’est ce que tu dis toujours…

— Mais cette fois, c’est terminé ! Il est trop… Enfin… – il haussa les épaules – tu vois, quoi.

— Si Kireth et moi n’avions pas été là, comment tu aurais fait ?

— Je suppose que j’aurais essayé de le sauver, moi.

— Tu n’aurais pas alerté le Palais ?

— Heu… Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais, je… »

Armand tendit une main et la posa sur l’épaule de Théo qui poussa un gros soupir. Dans un peu moins de trois ans, Théo accèderait à la charge suprême, remplaçant Milo qui malgré ses réticences premières avait fini par voir en Théo son successeur légitime et le considérer comme tel, avec un respect qui avait contribué à libérer le garçon de son anxiété. Il restait certes du chemin à parcourir, mais si Milo lui-même avait consenti à laisser son propre temple à la garde de son disciple, c’est que celui-ci n’était plus si loin d’être prêt.

Resserrant sa prise, Armand le vit relever les yeux vers lui, de grands yeux bruns qui lui mangeaient le visage et restaient ceux d’un enfant :

« Oui, tu aurais essayé de le sauver, dit doucement le Capricorne. Et je suis certain que tu aurais réussi. »

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lay your head down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989605) by [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono)




End file.
